This invention relates to an auxiliary erotic implement, particularly to one having multiple uses for enhancing pleasure in life.
A conventional auxiliary erotic implement generally includes a body of a male organ shape with low protruding lines on its surface, and a transmitting unit rotating the body so as to obtain pleasure. But its movement is monotonous and is limited in its effect.